


Crave

by Lady_Therion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Therion/pseuds/Lady_Therion
Summary: Cassian just wants attention.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some needy Cassian and then filthiness ensued and I have zero regrets :3 Happy early Valentine’s Day, sinners.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh?” The tone in Cassian’s voice was sly. “What am I doing?”

Nesta turned from her vanity, fixing her mate with a stern gaze. His grin became wider; all canines and cockiness as he lounged on their bed. It annoyed her as much as it aroused her, and the insufferable brute knew it.

“Don’t be coy,” she chided. “If you want something, then just say so.”

“I want you,” he said. “I want my mate.”

Nesta schooled her face to impassiveness as his shameless words flooded her core with heat. His desire for her was always like that: raw and brazen and absolute. Her warrior-heart loved fiercely and fearlessly, despite every hardship he endured. That he could love her _so much_ , in spite of her walls and armor, never ceased to steal her breath and stir her blood.

But Cassian’s perception saw right through her cool mask, his nostrils flaring as he took in the change in her scent. And if he didn’t look so abominably smug about it, she would have indulged him right then and there. She had spoiled him too much, evidently. So for now, she would make him wait.

“Come play with me,” he said, face drawn into a pout.  

“Aren’t you a little old for playing games?”

“Aren’t you supposed to treat your elders with respect?”

She laughed and Cassian looked nothing short of victorious. She could feel him beaming through the bridge of their bond, his joy as bright as sunlight. He took so much pride in melting away her icy veneer, in being one of the few people in the entire world who could make her feel so...free.

She took a moment to admire him then. Her incorrigible mate.

He was on his back with his arms tucked behind his head, biting his bottom lip in that wicked way that set her heart aflame.

Of course, he also tangled himself in the sheets _just so_.

Every groove and sinewy inch of his body was exposed to the waist. His night-dark hair was free and unbound, making her itch to bury her fingers in it. The hard planes of his broad chest and the corded muscles of his lean abdomen spoke of centuries of training. Cruel, brutal, and savage. She tightened her thighs as her gaze followed the trail of coarse hair beneath his navel, ending at the apex between the V-shaped cut of his hips.

Such unfathomable strength and power. Wind and earth and fire made flesh.

“See something you like?” he teased.

The whorls of ink etched across his golden-brown skin flexed as he preened at her. Yes, _preened_. As if he were some vain bird showing off his plumage. His massive wings unfurled beneath him, the sensitive membrane quivering, begging for her touch.

He was trying to goad her. And Mother damn him, it was working.

“You’re hopeless,” she said.

“I’m hard,” he said.

She fought to keep her breathing even as he freed one of his hands, flecked with scars and calluses, down his stomach. Its descent was slow and deliberate before it disappeared beneath the covers.

“You’re going to make me late,” she said. Her meeting with the city’s merchant guild was less than an hour away.

“And you’re going to make me _come_ ,” he said.

The growl in his voice had an edge to it, an authority she’d seen him exercise over his armies. She wasn’t just attending to the needs of her mate, she realized, but the needs of her _Commander_. And when the Commander had needs, it could only be her duty to satisfy him.

“Nesta,” he groaned, throwing his head back as he gripped himself. “My Nesta _…_ ”

It was her name on his lips that broke her resolve. She drifted over to the foot of the bed, the raw hunger in his expression a reflection of her own. The bond between them crackled like tinder, burning and burning and _burning_ to a fever pitch.

She pulled back the covers to expose the whole of him, to see him stroke his rigid length with a practiced twist, chanting her name over and over as he did so. Something feral and wild was brewing within him, yearning to be free. A call in his blood that demanded an answer from hers.

“See this?” he said, panting. “This is what you do to me.”

“And what would you have me do to ease you, Commander?”

He groaned again when she knelt upon the bed, settling herself in between his legs. The dark navy fabric of her gown spilling like ink across the edge of the bed.

“I want you to touch me,” he said.

Then he replaced his hand with her own, his cock hot and stiff and throbbing.

“I want your gorgeous mouth around me,” he continued, his voice low and guttural. “Those lips...Gods, do you know how often I think about them? How often I think about you swallowing me down like I was your favorite wine and...and then...Mother’s tits...and then you hum around me like...yes, yes, _yes_ like that. Fuck. Oh _fuck_.”

Her head bobbed back and forth, spurred on by his litany of filthy words and eager praises. Encouraged by the carnal sight of his lovely backside lifting off the bed when her tongue swiped over him in just the right way. Or when her hand grasped and squeezed him at just the right time. She made sure there was a rhythm to her sensations. Hard and fast. Slow and torturous. Keeping him guessing. Keeping him on his toes like any worthy opponent would.

“Fuck, I love you,” he said, fisting the sheets beneath him.“Shit... _Shit_ , I want to be in you. I want to be _claimed_ by you. Ah...I...Nesta, _Nesta._ ”

Pupils blown with lust. Heart beating like a war drum. Nesta knew her mate was close...knew that he wanted to reach that radiant peak with her. So she left wet and searing kisses on each of his inner thighs, before rucking up her skirts to sink down on him. No doubt she would be a mess by the time this was over. But the primal part of her that wanted to please her Commander above all else didn’t seem to care. A frenzy had taken hold of her, and it felt so good to be able to slacken her leash.

To allow herself to feel the roiling depths of her love. _Their_ love.   

He set a furious pace. Driving upwards with his hand clasped tightly around her hips. It was all she could do to hold on as he filled her to the brim. She had been soaked and dripping the minute he decided to play this game, and the relief she felt at finally having his cock inside her was nothing short of exquisite. The slick and blissful noises of their bodies joining making them moan with rapture.

“I’m almost there, I’m almost there...” he whispered frantically. “Gods above you feel so _good._ ”   

She leaned down to bite and nibble the lobe of his ear, distracting him while she reached for a particular spot near the base of his wing. With him this close to the precipice, only the brush of her hand might do. Perhaps even a slight pinch to send him tumbling over the edge.

The roar he made when she found her mark would inspire sinful daydreams for months to come. They found their completion together, foreheads glistening with sweat as they collapsed in a tangled heap of sated exhaustion. There were murmured endearments and passionate declarations as they clutched and kissed and caressed one another.

“My dearest, my darling, my beloved,” she whispered.

“My mate,” he answered, eyes shining with silver.

But it wasn’t long before their hips began to roll against one another in a steady and persistent rhythm. Cassian twitching and hardening inside her once more, burying his nose into the crook of her neck as they began cresting towards another round.

It looked like Nesta would have to reschedule her meeting with the merchant’s guild after all.

The Commander would keep her preoccupied for some time yet.


End file.
